Fan-Madness Hetalia FanFiction
by ZeroGirl6681
Summary: Kori, Gabby, and Lillian were out walking out their dogs when the dogs got loose and ran away. they followed them to an old cabin, after exploring the main floor they headed up stair. The floor fell out from under them, they found themselves in the world of Hetalia! Can Lillian keep her fangirling controlled? Well they get home? or find love? will their friendship last? Find out.


( A/N: I made this with my friend Kori and my sister Gabby. Kori Is kinda new to Hetalia so there will be some comments that she will make in his Fanfition that maybe offences to some Hetalians BUT don't worry I'll try keeping that to a minimum~ Waring there will be cussing and stuff so watch out. And MAYBE I'll be add some ships and things we'll see. Enjoy!)

( Lilli's P.O.V )

"Obsessed? I'm not obsessed what you talking about?" I asked my best friend Kori

" I mean obsessed! All you do is talk about that CRAZY show!" She said shaking me by the shoulders. I pushed her off me and gave a laugh.

" Watch it, dude. Hetalia is an awesome show that, makes me feel better. Besides I can't help I've fallen in love with the characters." I smiled and winked

" I wouldn't have a problem if you didn't actually have fallen IN LOVE with the characters!" she said sighing

" But they're hot!"

"Their anime! Not real! You will never meet them!"

The two of us went back and forth. We where out walking our dogs with my sister Gabby who wasn't to interested in the conversation at hand.

" Yo! Gi ( her nickname) do you have something to say?" I asked her

" No. I don't mean any offense but I don't really care" she answered, shrugging.

" Alright then " Kori said. Kori's dog Gidget started to bark and pull on her lead " Woah! Hey what's wrong girl!?" Kori asked

" Hey Kori, dude, get her under control because shes driving Pipit (My dog) and Saphira (Gabby's dog) crazy." I said as I felt Pipit pull on her lead

" Woha! Saphira! Calm down!" Gabby said

SNAP!

The three leashes broke, Pipit, Saphira, and Gidget took off running into the wood.

" I'm not going in there! What if Slenderman is in here!" Kori said in a joking tone as she speed-walked into the heavy wooded area.

" K-Kori Wait! Don't run off by yourself!" I said grabbing Gabby's and ran after Kori

After what seemed like hours of walking we finally found the dogs but they were still running. We all picked up the speed to follow them. We saw them run into an old looking cabin, and we followed them inside.

" Th-This place is CREEPY " I said shivering a little " I mean look at the spider webs and dust, not to mention the creepy, creaky, old wood floor. " I added

" Oh .IT!" Koir shook her head

" HEY!" Gabby spoke up from the background " Can we please JUST find the dogs and get home? I have more important things to do instead of exploring an old cabin, also I want to make sure Saphira is okay." Gabby said sounding annoyed.

( Kori's P.O.V)

I rolled my eyes slightly at Gabby " Lets just go up the damn stairs and look, because they're obviously not on the main floor " I said heading up old rotting stairs.

" I really hope they're up there because I don't like this" Lilli spoke up from behind me.

" Get a move on Lilli" Gabby said pushing her sister up the stairs

" I'm going, I'm going" Lilli sighed. Once we all reached the top of the stairs, we stared in awe.

" What the fuck? How in Bloody hell is this possible?!" I asked at the sight. The upstairs looked bigger than the main floor " Its like the fucken TARDIS up here!".

" WOW. It's Bigger up Here! That's sooo cool!" Lilli said, the fear of being here, now gone.

" Yeah…. I guess it's cool.. But can we please just find the dogs?" Gabby said, sounding afraid to be here. We all just nodded and walked into the middle of the room.

**CREAK~**

" I don't like how this floor sounds" I said

**CREAK~**

" I don't either " Lilli said standing in the middle of the room

**CREAK~**

" Maybe we should turn around now" Gabby added spinning on her heels to leave.

**SNAP! CRASH!**

The floor fell out from under us and we all fell. The strange part was, we just kept falling. Suddenly I felt a strange feeling. The best way to describe it was a 'pulling' feeling, like a part of my soul was being pulled away from me. I would have asked the others if they felt it too but I was a bright light coming towards us." Get ready for impact!" I shouted as the light got closer.

CRASH!

When we finally hit the end of the fall, we were blinded by papers. As the papers settled the more I could see. A room full of people. Looks like some of them are covered water..Maybe.. Some of these people look familiar…. "Oh God No!" I said realizing who they were. The characters one of my best friends had fallen 'in love' with. I looked up at Lilli to see her wide eyed and making a high pitched squealing sound. I had watched a little of the show so I know a few characters. I followed her eyes and saw she was looking at the character named 'Italy' and was about to pounce on him. I know Lilli and she would normally keep calm but I think because of the fall she's not thinking straight. So before my Friend could cause any damage to him I looked at the character 'Germany' " Germany, Italy now!" I said and Germany tackled Italy and I tackled Lilli at the same time

" G-Germany. Germany. I can't breath! " Italy said pounding lightly on the Germans back

"Oh s-sorry Italy" Germany slowly got up. I got up lifting Lilli up by the back of the shirt.

" I'm so sorry I couldn't control myself " Lilli said as looked around the room full of personified nations. I let her go. Lilli's eye's suddenly stopping at an empty chair. What in hell is she staring at? I asked myself. I blinked and suddenly there was a boy with dirty blond hair and a rather long stray hair curl. I know I've seen him in the show but who is it?

" CANADA! " Lilli squeaked and tackled him out of his chair."Ohmygosh! Its really you!"

" Eh!? You know who I am?" Canada asked in a hushed but excited tone. I ran over with Gabby and peeled Lilli off him.

(Gabby's P.O.V)

Ya know what sometimes I can't believe my sister,"Really Lilli? How in the world could this be Canada?" I Questioned her

" I don't know but it IS him!" She shouted somewhat " Look at his hair! Look at his eyes! His clothes! Look at everything" Lilli Pulled on a stray curl on the boys head, causing him to blush like mad and Kori double facepalmed, I could hear both hands smacking against her face.

" U-UH! C-Could you please l-let go o-of that?" 'Canada' asked. Lilli nodded and let his hair go.

" But how?" Kori asked.

" Who in hell cares how? These people are my heroes!" Lilli said going to grab Canada again

" Did someone say hero!?" A young man with sandy blond hair, a strange cowlick, and blue eyes asked, laughing like a mad man.

" Oh my sweet jesus… Thats America…" I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Lilli jumped up and down clapping her hands.

" Uh again I'll ask...HOW!?" Kori asked again but louder.

" Everyone be quiet please! Bloody hell" A heavy british accent shouted, stopping everyone. " Who in hell are you three?" A man with the most beautiful green eyes questioned. I had a hard time answering him because I knew who he was. It was Britain, England, The UK. He is my favorite character…. But damn those eyes brows are HUGE! it drives me crazy, I want to trim them so bad!

" Sup, I'm Kori." Kori answered first

" And I'm Gabrielle But you and call me Gabby or GI, I like your face...Uh I mean…" Damn it all! Way to go GI.

" Oh um thank you, puppet…I uh like yours too.." England blush lightly before looking at Lilli " And you?"

" I am Lillian But Call me Lilli. Thats with three L's and An I instead of an Y" Lilli explained "So It's Like this L.i.l.l.i" She spelt it out.

" Well Lilli looks like you know all of us so name the people you see here" England said, smirking for some reason. Lilli nodded

" Okay theres France, America, Canada,England, China, Cuba, Prussia, Germany, Italy, Romano, Spain, Japan, Russia, lithuania, Latvia, Estonia," She pointed to each one of them, " Austria, Hungary, Greece, Turkey, Finland Sweden, Denmark, Norway, Iceland, Sealand And Hong Kong ,Scotland, Belgium, Netherlands, Wales, Ireland, Bulgaria, Seychelles... Thats it" Lilli smiled brightly. I heard Kori groan and facepalm again, I started to wonder how hard Kori was hitting herself if I can hear her…

" Wow! that's Amazing !" Yelled a boy in a sailor outfit," You even counted me!" he said jumping up and hugging Lilli.

( Lilli's P.O.V )

" Well Of Course I did Sealand~!" I sang, happily hugging the boy back," You're here too, aren't you?" I said Before giving the tiny nation a gentle kiss on his forehead. England sighed at him and me and was about to say something when I shot England a glare saying ' Say one thing about him being annoying or in the way and I'll destroy you.' And with that England shut his mouth. I set Sealand down.

" Alright then…" Kori said slow," I think we should take our leave" She said grabbing me by the arm and pulling me to the door.

" B-but these guys are my life heroes! and you want me to leave without a fight?" I shouted and tried to get free, thats when Gabby grabbed my other arm and helped Kori pull me away… Italy Seemed to be depressed that we were leaving so he jumped up and grabbed Gabby's arm

" Awe! You Pretty ladies should stay a little longer!" Italy begged us. I Could hear it.. He didn't even KNOW us yet he was so sad to see us go…. I wonder if anyone else heard it? Before anyone of us knew what was going on everyone was yelling at each other. I stood there while people shouted and fought. I looked at Kori I could tell she was getting annoyed and mad. Gabby hated loud things so she was covering her ears. Nothing really bothered me about the yelling until I looked at Italy… In his eyes… On his face.. I snapped when I saw what I did and want into what I call 'Germany mode.'

**" ****Everyone sit down and shut up! Can't you go a day without fighting!?"** I snapped and everyone was quiet, doing as told, except Italy who just looked scared at the sudden boom in my voice,**" You should all be ashamed in yourselfs! Except Italy and gabby who was then only ones who weren't trying to fight with someone!"** I looked beside me. Gi and Kori were standing and smirking, proud I had taken control, this caused me to smile, but only for a second before going back to scolding the nations like children **"Now I've had enough of this and I just got here! Personally I'm disappointed in both my side and yours for not being able to talk this out the RIGHT WAY so! Why don't we all calm down and talk!?"** I said before I Pulled Italy into a hug and apologized for scaring him.

( Time Rewind/ Canada's P.O.V)

Today was a meeting, not world meeting but a meeting I needed to go to none the less. Although I don't know why I bother, no one will notice my person anyway. I sighed lightly," Maybe walking wasn't the best Idea.." I said to myself. I can't shake this unpleasant feeling I have.

" What's up American trash!?" A loud voice called from behind me. I sighed a turned around to face Cuba, Kumajiro in my arms.

" I'm not America , I'm Camada…" I said, sweat dropped from my forehead as I sighed again," It's too early in the morning for this" I said turning around again, a deep frown developing on my face.

" Oh! Canada buddy I'm sor-"

" I don't care anymore" I cut Cuba off and walked away. 'Everyone think because I'm a nice guy and they apologize, that it doesn't hurt….' I thought to myself 'But It does! and I'm done with it! If one more person calls me America, I'll lose it!' I thought watching my feet. i bumped into someone.

" Oh! sorry America, I didn't see you there." England said.

" Thats it! I'm gonna…. Oh what's the point…" I sighed and stood up," I. AM. Not. America." I said madly and walked away heading into the meeting building, Leaving England stunted. for once the meeting started without a problem. I still had a horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach. The meeting was going fine, when all of a sudden there was a loud crash and papers flew into the air. Three Dogs sat on the table, one looked like a Wolf but also a Husky( Kori's bog), the second one was a Border Collie( Lilli's dog) and the last one was a German Shepherd( Gabby's dog).

" What in the hell!" Germanys voice exploded. After saw the collars, we decided that after the meeting we would go look for the owners but for the time being Germany would take them to his house then come back. Once Germany returned the meeting continued.

"And thats how I'll save the world from a mutant underwear invasion!" America exclaimed.

" But America you wouldn't have to do all that if you don't mess around with the underwear or the radioactive goo or whatever it is" I said only to be unheard…. again.

" Bloody hell that the stupidest thing I've ever heard… EVER!" England snapped at America.

" Here we go again." I sighed

" not any stupider than your 'Magic' and shit" America said smirking.

" Oh that's it! You wanker! " England stood up.

**Crash!**

Again there was a loud crashing sound and papers flew up, because I jumped the drink I was holding got splashed in my face. Three Girl where on the table. One with dirty blond hair just past her chest stood up and made a high pitched… I don't know… Sound before trying to tackle Italy.

" Germany, Italy now!" Another girl with short blond hair shouted tackling the first girl. Germany had just got Italy out of the way.

" I'm so sorry I couldn't control myself " The first Girl said, looking around the room till her big green eyes looked straight at me," CANADA!" She squeaked tackling him out of my chair.

" Eh!? You know who I am?" I asked in a hushed but excited tone. Someone knew who I was! they saw me!

"Really Lilli? How in the world could this be Canada?" A third girl with long light blond hair Questioned the first girl who I heard her name...it was Lilly… pretty. Lilly was pulled off me by the last girl

" I don't know but it IS him!" She shouted somewhat " Look at his hair! Look at his eyes! His clothes! Look at everything" Lilli Pulled the curl my head, causing me to blush like mad

" U-UH! C-Could you please l-let go o-of that?" I asked. Lilli nodded and let my hair go.

" But how?" the second girl asked

" Who in hell cares how? These people are my heroes!" Lilli said going to grab me again

" Did someone say hero!?" America shouted, laughing like a mad man. Lilli jumped up and down clapping her hands.

" Uh again I'll ask...HOW!?" The second girl asked again but louder

" Everyone be quiet please! Bloody hell" England shouted, stopping everyone. " Who in hell are you three?" he asked

" Sup, I'm Kori." the short haired girl answered first

" And I'm Gabrielle But you and call me Gabby or GI, I like your face...Uh I mean…" she said to England

" Oh um thank you, puppet…I uh like yours too.." England blush lightly before looking at Lilli " And you?"

" I am Lillian But Call me Lilli. Thats with three L's and An I instead of an Y" Lilli explained "So It's Like this L.i.l.l.i" She spelt it out. I chuckled. she really wants people to know who she is.

" Well Lilli looks like you know all of us so name the people you see here" England said, smirking for some reason. Lilli nodded

" Okay theres France, England, America, Canada, China, Cuba, Prussia, Germany, Italy, Romano, Spain, Japan, Russia, lithuania, Latvia, Estonia," She pointed to each one of them, " Austria, Hungary, Greece, Turkey, Poland, Finland, Sweden, Denmark, Norway, Iceland, Sealand And Hong Kong ,Scotland, Belgium, Netherlands, Wales, Ireland, Bulgaria, Seychelles... Thats it" Lilli smiled brightly.

" Wow! that's Amazing !" sealand Yelled," You even counted me!" he said jumping up and hugging Lilli.

" Well Of Course I did Sealand~!" Lilli sang, happily hugging the boy back," You're here too, aren't you?" She said Before giving the tiny nation a gentle kiss on his forehead. England sighed at Lillian and Sealand and was about to say something when Lillian shot England a glare and with that England shut his mouth. Lilli set Sealand down.

" Alright then…" Kori said slow," I think we should take our leave" She said grabbing Lilli by the arm and pulling her to the door.

" B-but these guys are my life heroes! and you want me to leave without a fight?" Lilli shouted and tried to get free, thats when Gabby grabbed her other arm and helped Kori pull her away… Italy Seemed to be depressed that they were leaving so he jumped up and grabbed Gabby's arm

" Awe! You Pretty ladies should stay a little longer!" Italy begged them. before anyone knew what was going on everyone was yelling at each other. Even me although no one heard me.

**" ****Everyone sit down and shut up! Can't you go a day without fighting!?"** Lillian snapped and everyone was quiet, doing as told, except Italy who just looked scared at the sudden boom in her voice,**" You should all be ashamed in yourselfs! Except Italy and gabby who were the only ones who wasn't trying to fight with someone!"** She looked beside her for a second before going back to scolding the us like children **"Now I've had enough of this and I just got here! Personally I'm disappointed in both my side and yours for not being able to talk this out the RIGHT WAY so! Why don't we all calm down and talk!?"** She said before She Pulled Italy into a hug and apologized for scaring him.


End file.
